Secrets Revealed
by Endless.Nonsense
Summary: Naruto has been crying over his love for a long time, one night, he goes for a walk and just so happens to walk into him. What happens? ONESHOT NaruXSasu


Hello! This is my first Yaoi fiction, and I'm writing it for my friend Kandee, who requested the pairing.

Warning: OOC-ness.

--------

Secrets Revealed

--------

Naruto was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had tried to sleep, but found it useless. He had a massive pain in his chest, and his eyes were red. He was crying. He always used to cry himself to sleep, but not for this reason. He usualy cried because he was reminded of his terrible childhood, by the people in his village. The damned demon inside of him would never let him forget that.

This time was different, Naruto was thinking about his team. Kakashi, who was off on an A-Rank mission with other jounin, and Sakura who was on vacation with Ino and Hinata in the wind country. He didn't mind these two, what was making Naruto cry was his third team-mate, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke ran off to train with Orochimaru so he could kill his brother. Naruto hadn't seen him in nearly 3 years. Sasuke was his best friend, and his biggest secret.

Yes, it's true. Naruto Uzumaki loved Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe it was his awesome hair, or the cold stare he always gave him, but it was something about him that made Narutos heart beat faster, his knees weak, his... Well, you get the idea.

Naruto stood up, unwilling to lay down anymore. He walked out of his bedroom door, straight across the hall into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, into his eyes. The normal determined, joyfull existance seemed shattered behind his tears. His eyes seemed to show every sob Naruto had cried over Sasuke. He quickly closed his eyes, splashing cold water on his face. He then turned out the door, walking straight out his front door.

Naruto stopped walking as soon as the cool air hit his face. He took a deep breath, as if it was clensing his mind of all thoughts of the man he had just been crying about. Feeling slightly refreshed, Naruto decided to walk to the park. The same park Sakura had told him that she had last seen Sasuke. No matter what, everything reminded the blonde of him.

As he walked down the streets, the night-walkers of the village sending him cold glares, and whispers of the word 'Demon'. No matter how many times he tried, Naruto could never prove himself. He had been trying to prove that he was nothing like the Demon sealed inside his body. He hung his head.

Without having any clue of where his feet were taking him, he looked around him. He found himself standing at the front door of the Uchiha Manor. He stared at the door, completely perplexed. "Why did I come here?" He noticed the door was open by a small crack, and he pushed it open.

As soon as he looked inside, Naruto saw that everything was coated with a layer of dust. The only exception to that, were footsteps leading up the hallway. Out of curiosity, Naruto decided to follow these footsteps. They led him down a long hallway, He heard a mouse scurrying away, but ignored it. Naruto was focusing all of his attention on finding out who else was in Sasukes house.

There was a loud crash in the room to his right, where Naruto noticed the footprints were leading too. Naruto grabbed a kunai, and dived into the room, pinning a man to the floor. Naruto held the kunai up to the mans head, prepared to stab it, until he realized who it was.

Sasuke was looking up at Naruto with a completely dazed look in his eyes, which soon turned into anger. "Get the hell off of me, Naruto."

Naruto quickly rollled off of him, looking at his team-mate in complete shock. "Sasuke... What are you doing here?!" Naruto was fighting off the urge to hug him, but it wasn't working as well as he'd hoped. Naruto was visably shaking.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, a swift movement caused Naruto to be pushed up against the wall, Sasuke now grabbed the Kunai out of Narutos hand, holding it up to his neck. "I came because I knew you would find me..."

Narutos eyes widened, not knowing exactly what Sasuke meant. "B-but..."

Sasuke leaned forwards, whispering inches from Narutos face. "Shut up, Dobe. I'm going to kill you now..."

Narutos heart sank. So this was the end. Sasuke had hated him all along... Naruto knew it in the back of his mind, but didn't believe it until now. "Fine... Kill me if you must... I'm not stopping you."

Now it was Sasuke's hand that was shaking. He moved it closer to Narutos neck, but stopped as soon as it made contact. "I... I can't..." His shaking ceased as he dropped the kunai to the ground. "I just can't..."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and without thinking said the first thing that came to mind. "Why not?"

At Narutos question, Sasuke seemed to back off slightly. He looked Naruto in the eye, his icy glare seemed more calm then Naruto remembered it. "It's... Hard to explain..."

Naruto had many ideas racing through his mind. But he came to the one perfect conclusion. "I think I know how to explain it..." He replied in a calm voice.

At Sasukes confused facial expression, Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders, quickly planting a kiss on his lips.

Sasukes eyes widened. He was thinking of pushing him away, but realized that it was the exact reason why he couldn't kill the blonde. Before Naruto could pull away, Sasuke quickly put his arms around Narutos neck. He felt Naruto jump slightly in suprise, then melt into this movement.

Naruto closed his eyes, not wanting this moment to end. It was exactly how he had dreamed it. As soon as Sasuke pulled away, Naruto opened his eyes and licked his lips. Sasuke even tasted bitter.

But a good kind of bitter.

He looked up at Sasuke. "How's that for an explination?"

Sasuke smiled slightly, looking into the blondes blue eyes. "Perfect, just perfect."

* * *

Kandee, I hope you liked it, I tried... XD

So there we are, a NaruXSasu. I'm not sure how good this is, maybe you should Reveiw and tell me? Should I keep this up, or Delete it?


End file.
